


Sense of Adventure

by SubtextEquals



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil wants to try out some new toys with Alec. Alec’s a little reluctant and very embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Жажда приключений](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569398) by [a_lassombra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lassombra/pseuds/a_lassombra)



> In response to the prompt: Seregil/Alec with sex toys and Alec being very flustered.

Alec and Seregil had been back in Rhíminee for several months and part of Seregil’s spirit was at last returning, however painful it sometimes was to be reminded of Nysander and the other losses there had been. Yet it didn’t hold him back from his sense of adventure, an adventure that extended further than Alec realized.

Alec didn’t want to know where Seregil had gotten the items on the table. He didn’t want to know what he planned to do with them or what he _could_ do with them-- although the wood phallus was self explanatory, he assumed. He just wanted to go back to quietly practicing lockpicking. Unfortunately, Seregil was grinning at him.

“Is that a blush, talí?”

Alec felt his cheeks redden even more at the question as he finally tore his eyes away from the assortment of sex objects on the table. “Why are these here?” He immediately regretted the question as he saw the way Seregil’s eyes lit up and his grin turn more sensual.

“To use them.” Seregil answered. “On you.”

Alec glanced back at a string of beads. “...How?”

Seregil followed Alec’s gaze. “Well, this,” he picked it up, “goes in your ass and--”

“ _No._ ”

Seregil just smiled. “Alec--”

“No.” Alec took a deep breath. “Look, if you want to-- if we have to--” He swallowed back an ocean of misgivings. “We can… use this.” He forced himself to pick up the phallus. Then looked at it. “It’s not going to-- splinter or--”

Seregil chuckled and took it out of his hands, fingering the tip of it. “No, talí.”

Alec could still feel himself blushing.

“Alec.” Seregil laid the wood… object… back down. “It’s all right. I promise you, it’s a lot of fun.”

“I haven’t--” Alec briefly found himself wishing they were back in their cabin, when all they had were each other’s bodies and Alec had never even thought of such things.

“I know.” Seregil delicately pressed his lips to Alec’s, more soothing with touch than kissing.

Alec closed his eyes and placed his hands on Seregil’s chest, not to push him away but to feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, along with the beat of his heart under his palm. He kissed back, parting his lips, urging Seregil to do the same, to make him forget about what they were about to do for a moment, and Seregil obliged.

Seregil slipped his hands under Alec’s tunic and pulled it away. Alec quickly did the same and he barely noticed as Seregil grabbed the phallus before they stumbled back onto their bed.

Seregil was the one to reach over to the nightstand and retrieve some oil, slicking his fingers and reaching down between Alec’s legs. He kissed him again, tasting his lips, coaxing him even deeper into a state of heightened lust and desire. The blood rushed in Alec’s veins, heart beating faster as Seregil slipped his fingers inside him and Alec knew what would come next, everything else forgotten but the familiarity of this.

“Alec.”

Alec’s eyes slid open at the sound of his name and he saw Seregil, lips parted, breathing unsteady, staring down at him.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Alec’s immediate reaction was yes, of course he wanted this. How could that be called into question? And then he recalled what it was exactly that Seregil planned to do. It took him a moment but he finally nodded. “Yes.”

Seregil kissed his lips and then his chin, his throat, chest, moving steadily down and at least this Alec knew.

“Seregil…” He moaned and pushed Seregil’s shoulders down so he would reach his cock faster.

When Seregil wrapped his lips around it, he withdrew his fingers. For several moments, Alec just felt the tightening in his cock and his balls as Seregil steadily drew him closer to release. But then he felt the phallus press inside him-- more unyielding than Seregil’s cock and a good deal less familiar to him. His body knew Seregil’s. It didn’t know this.

Alec bit down on his lip as he felt himself flush harder.

Seregil took his mouth away from Alec. “You’re blushing so hard your neck is red.”

That didn’t help matters.

Seregil kissed his stomach and his hand went to stroke Alec off in the mean time. “It’s all right, talí. It’s still just the two of us. You’re with me.”

“I know.” He forced himself to look from the ceiling into his lover’s eyes. “Seregil, I’m not touching you.”

“Me?” Seregil grinned as he pulled the phallus back and thrust it in again. “Oh, I’m enjoying this.”

“Please.” Alec really needed something to take his mind off this and it didn’t settle right with him that Seregil was going completely unattended to.

Seregil pretended to huff. He wrapped his lips around Alec’s cock one last time before pulling away and sitting up. “If you insist.”

Then he shifted, turning his ass to face Alec and hovering over him so his cock was over Alec’s face.

“You liked this last time?”

Alec was comfortable enough this time to admit he did, not in words, but by taking Seregil’s cock in his hand and guiding it into his mouth. After an appreciative moan, Seregil went back to having his mouth around Alec’s cock as well. He pushed the phallus into Alec’s ass again and again, until Alec was writhing under him and trying to keep his breath even as he sucked Seregil off.

He started shaking much earlier than Seregil did. Seregil’s cock was in his mouth, his own mouth around Alec, and at the same time there was the steady thrust inside him, guided by Seregil’s fingers. He felt tense. He felt relaxed. He felt pleasure, enough to drown in, and just before he came he moaned, choked, and had to pull away from Seregil. As soon as he did he arched his neck and came inside of Seregil’s mouth, who sucked all of him down.

Alec’s body was still shuddering when Seregil began to ease away from him.

“See talí, that wasn’t--”

Alec grabbed his ass with his free hand to stop him from pulling away and he got his lips around Seregil’s cock again. There was no taking his time now and with his full attention on Seregil, it wasn’t long before the Aurenfaië was yelling and coming, seed spilling down Alec’s throat.

It was only then that he let Seregil pull away and ease the phallus from out of him. Seregil quickly righted himself so that he was facing Alec and spread his body over him.

“How was that?”

Alec allowed himself a faint blush. “Good.”

“Well, maybe next time we can be more adventurous.”

“Seregil--”

“All things with time, talí.” Seregil kissed him and then whispered against his lips. “All things with time.”


End file.
